


A Future for Themselves

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [32]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Double Drabble, Gen, Robots, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Demi is one of the first AI to be given medical skills for use on non-AI. Wren was one of the first AI to repair themselves. They discuss the history and future of their species.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Future for Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 31 'replaced by robots'.

"I see that the Medical Power unit was completed," Wren commented.

"Indeed. This will make me the first android model successfully equipped with the capacity to heal wounds," said Demi.

"I remember when the Recovery unit was first developed," said Wren, "There was some controversy over even the idea of self-repairing androids."

"They worried back then that they would be rendered obsolete and replaced by machines as well?"

"Indeed - it is a legitimate concern, I suppose, seeing as how badly Palman society was ruined by Motherbrain's interference. We are in a position to become the next Motherbrain. We already maintain the entire solar system. We must remember to interfere as little as necessary, mostly only to repair damage already done."

"I wish that they would consider the possibility that, if we are to step back from our roles more and more, we will want our own lives," said Demi, "I fear they expect us to shut ourselves down like a simple tool."

"Do you fear permanent shutdown, Demi?"

The small android nodded, "I am a healer. I face the concept every day."

"Then maybe you are the one who will finally become human enough for them to sympathise with."


End file.
